


tch, i love you. brat.

by Dark_emo_oreos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_emo_oreos/pseuds/Dark_emo_oreos





	tch, i love you. brat.

They were kissing in her room, laying on the bed, Hanji underneath and Levi on top. They were desperate for each others affection and company after being away from each other for so long.

God it had killed him being away from her. His brunette beauty. 

Not that he ever said that out loud.

The kissing intensified and tongues were now involved, brawling for dominance. The taste of bitter coffee on his tongue almost seemed to give her a boost of energy as she bit his bottom lip.

They broke apart to take a quick breath, before getting straight back to it again, moaning and tongue fighting again. 

Hanji had been Levi's first kiss and first person he had fallen in love with. He would never say it out loud, however. He had trouble expressing how he felt. She was a very good kisser and probably had more practice than him in her younger years, despite her nerd-ish personality. Levi didn't have time for romance, until he met her and decided it was time to make time for it.

They took another breath before resuming once more. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was moaning into his mouth. 

Levi felt drunk. Drunk on the love she gave him. It was the best thing he had ever felt, being intoxicated without having a risk of a hangover. 

Hanji then used her strength to flip them so he was below her, looking up into her chestnut eyes that he had been separated from for so long. He pulled her down for another kiss, this one lighter and Hanji rolled onto her bed next to him. She cuddled up to his bare chest, felling the muscles tense up slightly.

Her hair against his chest tickled and he found it annoying in he sweetest way possible. He kissed her head. 

"How long has it been since you've bathed?" He asked, his voice as blunt as usual.

"Um a few days I think." She replied in a sleepy tone.

"Tch, disgusting. Get in the bathroom, you're having a bath."

"But I don't want a bath, baby."

"Tough luck, you're having one." He said, getting up and going into the bathroom, running her a hot bath. She stays on the bed, sulking.

He comes back into her room. "Get up, Four Eyes."

She groaned. "But I don't want a bath uugh!! You can't make me!"

"I sure as hell can. Now get up and get in the bath."

"Only if you get in with me." She said, almost as blunt as his tone.

"Tch, no way in hell. Bath. Now."

She pouted. "No, only if you get in with me."

He sighed. "For fucks sake, fine. Now go into the bathroom and strip, I'll get some towels."

"Okay, Levi!"

God she was annoying. Beautifully annoying.

He got the towels and walked into the bathroom. She had stripped and was gazing at the sunset outside the window. 

"Get in the bath Hanji."

He had obviously made her jump, but he didn't really care. She slipped into the bath and watched him strip. God he was muscly and it was so sexy. He slipped in behind her.

"No move forward and leaned your head back, I'm washing your hair." He said as he coated his hands in soap. She obeyed and when her hair was wet, he began to run his long, thin, soapy digits through her knotted hair. It wasn't an easy task considering the state of her hair. She never even brushed it.

She didn't even eat properly. If she didn't exercise so much she would be very skinny and frail, but she was everything other than that. She worked herself to the point of exhaustion and it was stupid. It was bad for her. But she was loyal and that was her downfall most of the time.

Whenever she overworked herself, Levi would give her a long lecture and make her take care of her health. She cared more for others, human or titan, than herself. 

He ordered her to rinse her hair out and she leaned her head back into the water, bubbles and soap floating where her head went underwater. She sat back up. He began to trace some of the scars on her back with his fingers, making her tremble slightly under his touch. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder blades before moving up to her nape, leaving a bite mark there as she shivered and moaned.

"Levi I'm cold."

He nodded against her shoulder. "Okay, let's get out."

She got out first, wrapping a towel around herself before handing one to him as he got out of the bath.

She wore the shirt he had taken off before they had started kissing. He stuck up an eyebrow.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

"You can go shirtless. I can't unless you want me boobs against you the truth whole night."

He secretly did, but he didn't say that. 

"Hanji."

"Yes, baby?"

He gestured towards the chair in front of her desk. She took the cue and sat quietly. He took a comb from the drawer and began to make work of her tangled hair. Whenever her hair pulled particularly hard, she would flinch and he would try and be more gentle. He didn't want to pull all of her beautiful hair out. 

It was silent in the room, but their silence was like a conversation, as they usually knew what they were both thinking. When he had done combing her hair, he placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Her voice was almost silent but he could still hear it as clear as day.

"It's fine, now get into bed, I'm tired."

"You don't have to wait for me you know."

"I prefer to."

"Okay then" She said as she got into bed, him crawling in beside her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her closer to his chest. 

She made a sleepy humming sound that he could just make out as an 'I love you'

"Tch, I love you too, brat."


End file.
